


A Succulent Treat of Steak and Voe Meat

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Age Difference, Aphrodisiacs, Breast Fucking, Challenges, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/M, Favors, Feeding Kink, Food, Height Differences, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Link may have taken a few too many hits in battle, but that's fine. He's got a nice meal and a nicer pair of lips wrapped around him as a reward.
Relationships: Link/Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 20





	A Succulent Treat of Steak and Voe Meat

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

_ Eeeeeerk _

Before Link even turned to the door, he knew it was her. Just the strong, confident ‘clack’ of her heels as she stepped into his private chamber in Hyrule Castle was all he needed before he turned to face his fellow Champion. His eyes beheld her traditional Gerudo attire and brilliant blue skirt, while she beheld his many bandages and the simple pair of Hylian trousers that peeked out of the sheets.

Urbosa  _ towered _ above Link, a good few heads over the Hylian Champion when he stood, in fact. Her well-kept, bronze body shined in the torchlight as she let the door swing close behind her. She pushed her hand on her hips and offered him a smile from between her painted blue lips. “So - I saw you in the battle, little Voe.”

He grunted at her way of addressing him. A pet name, technically, though one that could easily be chalked up to the Gerudo tongue. Still, there was a certain endearment in how she referred to him, especially the way her tongue almost curled around the word ‘little’. Just the right kind of way to let his interest twitch in his trousers beneath the sheets. And she saw it, with her lidded emerald eyes.

“I can see that my little bird is in the right hands. Well done, Link,” she praised him. He nodded, grateful for her validation. But there was something else she’d offered him as well. Something he was getting increasingly impatient to receive after he more than exceeded her expectations.

It was then that he noticed what was in her other hand - a covered platter with all manner of the royal insignia. He eyed the dish with some manner of trepidation and interest, something that the Gerudo Champion herself noticed. But Urbosa played coy, even with an all-too-knowing smirk affixed on her lips. Her emerald eyes fluttered as she feigned confusion. “Ah, you expect something of me?” she asked as she shifted the platter on her hand. Almost as if to entice him.

Link nodded - blunt, and to the point. His attitude endeared her as she graced him with a laugh. The husky, sultry, and melodious laugh of Chief Urbosa of the Gerudo.

“Well, alright - a bet is a bet,” she shook her head before she stepped into his room. Link shifted aside in his bed as she sat down at the edge with the platter in her lap. “Before that though - I believe you’re owed something more sustainable than potions, yes?”

Link cocked his head as she removed the lid. His confusion evaporated as he literally drooled at the most succulent, well-prepared prime steak he’d ever had the privilege of seeing. His reaction made the Gerudo chieftain roll her eyes as she smiled. “I suppose it’s true - the way to a V _ oe  _ is through his stomach,” she chuckled.

The Hylian said nothing as he reached forward to grab the succulent meat. His act strained the bandages and the freshly-sealed cuts underneath. Urbosa stopped him with a firm but gentle palm before he exerted himself too far. “Patience. You don’t want your wounds to reopen. Here - allow me,” she instructed.

Link winced both at her words and his own injuries before he reluctantly nodded. She waited patiently for him to sit back before she shifted up to meet him. Her legs laid out beneath her as she kept the platter on her lap right before him. He reached for the meat only for her to tap him away. “Such impulsiveness. You’re like a child, not a Champion,” she mused.

Urbosa took the cutlery and swiftly carved off a piece that she skewered on the fork. The Gerudo brought it to his mouth and waved it before his nose. Link got the hint and opened his mouth to let her push the meat in.

Instantly, he could tell there was something more than just the well-primed meat. He couldn’t quite place it on the first chew, but he was fairly certain there was more to this meat than the eye could see. Yet he couldn’t deny the flavor, especially compared to the sterile taste of potents and elixirs that he'd chugged down earlier. So he gladly swallowed the real meal down and gave a satisfied grunt.

They repeated this process several times as he savored the tasteful meal that had been delivered to him. For her part, Urbosa showed no ill will or intent to harm her bed-laden ally. The Gerudo Chieftain patiently fed him forkful after forkful with a serene smirk. She made no signs of ire or grief at taking on such a decidedly passive, almost maternal role. 

Especially since her intentions were anything but.

When half the steak was gone Link finally realized what he’d felt since the first taste. A peculiar tingle trailed down from his watery mouth to his eager stomach with every bite. But then it went further than that - much further. Down, down until it stirred between his legs.

Urbosa’s next forkful was intercepted as Link caught her wrist. The Gerudo glanced down with interest at his hand before her eye traced further towards his crotch. Her smile widened. “Ah, you’ve figured it out now, haven’t you?” she chuckled.

Link grunted in affirmation. He made no show of his plight even as it strained against his trousers. His stoic reaction made her chuckle. “It’s just some crushed endura mushrooms. A necessary ingredient for my end of our wager~”

Now here - one last bite,” she insisted as she pushed the fork towards his mouth. The Hylian complied and opened his lips. “Haaa-mmph?”

The fork fell to his lap as Urbosa’s mouth grabbed the strip with her teeth. Her lips stayed brushed against his as she dangled the steak piece in his mouth. He felt her arm roll around his nape and drape over his far shoulder as she nudged him closer to her. Link sunk his teeth and tore off a chunk to chew down and swallow. The Gerudo then pushed more of the steak into his mouth with her tongue for him to repeat the process.

They shared this rather odd form of kiss as she slowly fed him more and more. He tasted the slight sweetness of her lipstick around the halfway point, followed by the glaze left by her tongue over the meat. Her nails gently raked up and down his chest as she held him in her one-armed embrace. She fed him the last of the meat as her lips massaged his.

Link took some charge in this affair as he slowly, slowly chewed the last piece. Urbosa’s eyes narrowed against him at his obvious stunt. Still, she kept her own needs at bay and only punished him with a ‘gentle’ pinch of his bare nipple. The Hylian swallowed the rest.

_ Ulp _

_ “Mmph!” _

Urbosa threw herself atop him as her tongue dove into his mouth. Link’s arms pulled around her as he ignored the pain in his weary body. He fought her tongue back as his own came to blows against her. They swapped spit and attempted to invade the other’s cheeks as the younger, smaller Hylian kept up with the mature, statuesque Gerudo beauty.

There were no distractions - not the slight clink of the plate or the rustle of the sheets. Not even the moans of the wind outside or the muted crackle of torches could distract the duo’s embrace. So enraptured was he in Urbosa’s lips that he barely noticed her hand as she shifted his sheets down and exposed his crotch. But he definitely felt as her hand gave his bulge a firm squeeze.

“Ngh!”

“Hmmm, nice and firm - you’re ready,” she declared as she withdrew her hand. LInk bit back a groan as the chieftain pushed herself up. She adjusted the plate and slid it down atop his chest with the rest of the well-cut and prepared steak. He gawked at the display while she set the knife aside and placed the fork into his open palm. “Here - the rest is yours~” she cooed as she pushed his fingers closed around the utensil.

Urbosa shifted down the bed on her hands and knees until she was at the foot. The desert amazon shifted between his legs as she eyed the tent with clear and blatant desire. She even gave her chest a little shake to keep his attention as she grabbed his pants. “Allow me, little Voe~”

Link laid back and let her handle this, as she said she would. He took the fork and skewered another piece of endura-laced steak. Each bite made the strain in his pants more and more unbearable, but he didn’t once show a sign of discomfort.

Not to her.

Satisfied, the Gerudo beauty finally uncoupled his trousers and pulled them off his hips. The soft rustle of his pants against his ankles barely registered as she moved on to take care of his thin small clothes and the obvious tent that stuck up between his legs. But instead of letting his burden be unleashed, she leaned in and popped her lips over his bulge.

“H-Heyaah?!”

Link’s gasp reached her ears as her mouth pushed his cock over. His hips bucked against her face while she eagerly licked and suckled against the bulge. The thin cloth that separated her mouth from his shaft grew wet as she drooled and slobbered over it.

She was toying with him - teasing him. She intended to break him down rather than give him the reward she’d promised. If it was any other Hylian she’d effortlessly succeeded.

But not to Link.

The Hylian didn’t just resist her urges, he even plopped another piece of laced steak in his mouth in utter defiance. Her brow arched up in curiosity at his taunt as she loudly slurped and slobbered on his underwear. Her nails scraped between his hips and down to his thighs as she gave him a sultry smolder from behind her brilliant red hair.

“Pwah~”

Urbosa licked her lips as drool poured down on him. The hard bulge on his pants was coated in her spit as she gently caressed the base. Her hand reached down and pressed against his balls through the thin smallclothes. “I suppose you’ve waited long enough,” she laughed.

Link grunted and plopped another piece of steak in his mouth. The Gerudo nodded in approval as she finally moved to unsheathe his sword. She dug into the hem at his hips and peeled his underwear down. Her simple gesture was interrupted as his underwear caught on the tip of his arousal. She leaned in, a grin already on her face as she made that final tug.

_ Whap _

The Hylian winced at the sound, but the Gerudo seemed more than content as his dick smacked her square in the chin. Her tongue slipped out of her brilliant blue lips as she gave him a welcome little flick. “Keep eating -you don’t want it to get cold,” she urged him before she licked his shaft again.

“Guhhh,” he grumbled and resisted the urge to buck his hips. Urbosa paid him no heed as she easily grabbed his cock in her hand. One palm covered just about half of the shaft - a true testament to the impressive blade of Hyrule’s greatest knight. The chieftain licked her lips again before she leaned in and kissed the tip. 

_ ‘chu~’ _

  
  
  


“Mmmm, impressive. Hylians do have such tasty,  _ mighty _ bananas, do they not?” She mused aloud. Her hand gently squeezed and curled around his base as she peppered more and more kisses over his tip until her lipstick left faint flecks of blue in her wake.

Link struggled to focus on the remainder of his meal just as his fellow Champion started on hers. He brought the shaky fork to his lips as he felt the Gerudo’s ministrations on him. His free hand curled into the mattress as he suppressed his grunts and growls.

Urbosa’s tongue and lips roamed over the entirety of Link’s cock - from his crown to his base and even onto his plump, full balls. Her hand pumped over him as she smeared her spit into his shaft until it practically shined in the torchlight. She left more forceful kisses that left more prominent lipstick marks behind until it was more than clear who had seen fit to anoint such a fine blade.

Her efforts slowly coaxed out precum for her tongue to lap up. The Hylian Champion’s seed danced over her tongue as she swirled her tongue around his tip. Slowly she brought her mouth down lower and lower until her lips touched the slit and enveloped his cockhead in her warm, moist mouth.

H-Haaah.”

Link resisted the urge to buck as she welcomed him in. Her tongue bashed and battered at the dick that she’d invited between her lips. She kept her head upright and her eyes fixed upon him as she toyed with the top of his cock for his torment and pleasure.

Slowly, Urbosa’s hands traced behind her back and groped for the latches of her armored-bra. Her fingers found and pressed down until her top went limp around her chest. Only her arms kept it up as the peek of her intimate breasts loomed over the rim. She felt his eyes on her body as she shrugged and let it fall to her lap.

Instantly the rich dark bosom of the Gerudo’s chieftain bounced and swayed before Link’s wide eyes. His drool poured out as Urbosa gave her body a shake for his amusement. Her lips curled around his tip as she relished his attention just as she lavished his erection. But rather than pop more of him into her eager lips, she instead leaned forward until his dick pressed against his waist.

She felt him grunt in shock through his mouthfuls, but soon her ploy was revealed as her pillowy, chocolate-toned tits brushed over his body. Urbosa’s hands reached around and pressed her breasts against him as she bobbed her head. The sudden trap left his dick pinned in place for her continued assault. 

Light suckles and slurps reached his pointed ears as his loins were feasted upon. Link’s eyes squinted shut as Urbosa’s firm sucks left him light-headed. He blindly stabbed at the plate for the few remaining slabs of steak as she massaged his body with her bosom and lavished his loins with her licks.

_ Tink. tink. Tink. tink. _

Urbosa’s ears twitched as the vexing sound bored into her skull. She shifted her hand up to tuck a strand of red hair back as she kept up her liplock. His cockhead turned blue as more and more of her lipstick smeared onto him thanks to the drool that poured from her plugged mouth.

Slowly, she tipped her head back and let his cock bend straight again. Her tits remained wrapped around his shaft and even reached over to envelop him in her heavenly breasts. Link shuddered and spasmed between her cleavage as her mouth bobbed down until she could almost kiss her own chest. A quick flick of her wrist let her tits connect with her lips.

The wet slap earned Link’s attention as he gazed down in time to see her pull back. She swiftly repeated the action and let him watch as her breasts smacked against her own, pursed mouth. The lascivious sight made his hard cock throb in her mouth as she continued to toy with him.

URbosa mulled her actions in her head. Obviously, she could keep this routine up until he erupted in her mouth, but with the endura shrooms that may take some time. Time that could be spent on another antic to toy with her little bird’s knight. She made up her mind and smiled around his cock as her head pulled back and off his tip with a lewd, wet pop.

“G-Gyah?”

The Chieftain smacked her lips and smirked at him. “Oh, I just noticed you weren’t eating and I didn’t want to distract you,” she explained as she rubbed her breasts over his shaft.

Link glanced down and counted the last half-dozen strips that still remained. The lukewarm meal almost taunted him as he turned his gaze back to the desert goddess wrapped around his cock. “Tell you what - for every piece you eat, I’ll do more for you, Link,” she smoothly offered.

He grunted and nodded. His confidence made her smirk as she waited for him. The Hylian stabbed another piece and brought it to his lips. She saw the gleam of his teeth as he roughly tore off a chunk that filled his mouth right up. Satisfied, Urbosa fulfilled her end of the bargain

_ Ptoo! _

Link hissed as her hot, wet spit landed on his tip. She lobbed more onto him until the cock was glazed over again. It smeared down between her chest until it had rubbed off onto her breasts. The added lubrication compelled her to go faster and faster. 

The Hylian now understood her game as he swallowed what he had and reared for another bite. Urbosa returned her lips to his tip as she smooched and licked around his slit. The pre-cum she coaxed out was swiftly seized and swept into her mouth, never to be seen again.

Her antics persisted as he scarfed down the rest of the strip. The endura-shroom seasoning filled his weary body with renewed vigor. Potent vim that was swiftly sapped into his cock thanks to Urbosa’s skilled ministrations.

She watched with keen eyes as he groped for the next strip. Her breasts rolled up and down his shaft while he struggled to get the slippery, succulent piece of steak. The sound his fork made as it sunk into the strip sounded just as triumphant as the final blow onto a mighty Lynel. Urbosa blew cool air onto his captured tip as she waited for him to feast on his victory

_ Chomp _

The instant his teeth tore into the steak she adjusted her breast pumps. Now her tits alternated as she jostled his shaft from both ends. Her fingers groped around until she could squeeze her hard nipples as he struggled to swallow. The gleam in her eyes goaded him even as she attacked his cock with the finest dunes of Gerudo Desert.

She wasn’t even close to done. The second he took his second bite she switched tactics again. She shook her chest side-to-side and made her breasts crash and clap against his shaft. Her palms remained poised at her sides while he laboriously chewed and consumed the second bite.

Urbosa kept up these antics as Link feasted on the strip. The next mouthful had her writhe and roll her cleavage against him. The fourth had her knead her bosom up and down his shaft like dough. The fifth, penultimate bite had her resume her first set of even, tandem strokes. The whole time she kept her lips affixed around his cockhead as her tongue and slobber slipped out of her mouth.

The Hylian looked at the last morsel impaled on the prongs. He felt the sharp jade eyes of Urbosa on him as the fork lingered near his mouth. Her ministrations remained at a constant pace as he slowly, tepidly brought the lukewarm steak to his tongue.

“ _ Ah-ummlph _ ?!”

Link nearly choked on the meat as Urbosa’s strong arms wrapped around her breasts and crushed him between her tits. Her lips curled as he thrashed and shuddered in her bosom until his toes curled in sheer bliss. Such a trick would easily topple any voe, and even Link himself had fallen victim to this tactic.

The first time.

The Gerudo popped him out of her mouth as she eyes his slit. It ran with precum but not much else. “Oh? You managed to resist me this time. Perhaps you are improving,” she mused as she hugged him with her tits

Link growled as he swallowed the strip down. The chieftain smirked at his defiance before she glanced at the plate. “Four more pieces remain - how much longer can you last, by?” She taunted him.

The Hylian clicked his teeth before he stabbed the next piece. Urbosa returned her attention to his dick as kept him wrapped tight in her bosom. She let him eat without any extra accostments or devious tricks as she savored his voe-meat. This hardly meant that he’d bested her- far from it in fact.

The Gerudo smirked around his shaft at his slow, tepid bites. It was quite clear he expected her antics and was putting himself on guard. That hardly fazed her though - she’d merely have to lull him into a false stupor before her next devastating strike. But for now, she kept her tits wrapped around his cock while she suckled and slobbered his tip.

Link finished the third strip and grabbed the next one. He spared a glance to Urbosa, who instead seemed intent to merely keep her arm wrapped around her chest while her lips lightly sucked his dickhead. He brought the meat to his mouth and chomped down on a piece. As his teeth closed he realized something crucial he’d missed.

Only one of her arms was visible.

“Hrrk?!”

Urbosa smirked as her hand deftly squeezed his sac. She finally released her tits and let them flop back down while her now-free hand smoothly wrapped around his cock’s base. She pulled off his tip and licked down the shaft as a dark blue ring stuck out like a sore thumb just below his glans. A smooth, loud slurp brought her tongue back up and off his tip as she turned to him with an almost-convincing frown. “Is something wrong, Link?”

He glared at her with enough fire to thaw the Hebra peaks. She let her poorly-affixed facade fall as the same smug grin curled on her lips. Her hands stayed occupied with his balls and base as the two Champions locked eyes. Her proud verdant pools clashed against his fierce blue. Both of them knew the game.

And neither one wanted to lose.

Link loudly swallowed his piece before he popped the rest in his mouth. The steak’s gradual loss of heat made it gamier and harder to chew, but he was determined not to lose his fellow Champion’s game. For her part, Urbosa toyed with him as her hand squeezed, kneaded, and even tugged his balls along. She even pinched his tip as her head dipped down and wrapped her bright painted lips over his sac. “E-Eyah...” the Hylian panted.

The Gerudo glanced up at him with a sultry, lascivious wink before her head rose again. She let go of his cock as her mouth left more forceful kisses along the shaft. The spit-soaked, blue-flecked dick was soon covered in a fresh coat of blue thanks to her ministrations.

Her hands didn’t idle either as she cupped his nuts in both palms. Large-yet-soft Gerudo fingers stroked and fondled his sperm urns as he struggled to overcome her tricks. Her lips lingered at the top before she cooed cool air and pushed her head back down.

_ “Mmmwah~” _

Once again Urbosa’s hot wet mouth captured Link’s cock. This time she dipped down lower as her lips easily glided past the deep ring until he tapped the back of her mouth. She gave his crotch a squeeze to remind him of his own meal. Link forewent the fork and simply grabbed a strip to stuff right into his mouth.

_ ‘So uncivilized, boy,’ _ she silently chided him as she watched the steak piece dangle from his stuffed lips. Still, she rewarded his efforts as her tongue viciously lashed against his crotch. Spit and slobber coated the shaft as her lips left more and more stained rings to show where she pressed her mouth down. Once he was sufficiently lubricated she reared her head back until the tip remained.

Link paused-mid chew as he watched Urbosa with a wary eye. He still felt her hands on his nuts as she simply waited. Waited for him. Reluctantly he finished the last piece in his mouth and swallowed.

_ Ulp _

She struck like lightning as her hands released his nuts. Instead, her arms flexed up between his legs as she pried them apart and forced his crotch right up into her mouth. The swift, sudden jerk pushed his cock right into her throat until her nose slammed into his pubes.

“A-AHHH!”

Urbosa’s ear twitched at his loud, guttural scream but paid it no more heed. Her cheeks caved in as she sucked all the air out of her mouth and trapped him in a vacuum. Her throat squeezed around his cock as she moaned tunelessly. The vibrations rattled up his crotch and shot up his spine until he arched off the bed. A somewhat concerning groan went unregistered to either Hylian or Gerudo.

Link’s eyes rolled up as he gripped the sheets tight with both hands. The urge to slam his hips up was stopped by Urbosa’s strong, firm grip around his legs. He felt his strength being sapped away at an alarming pace, almost like a wheel that rolled too fast until it cracked. Yet right before his stalwart stamina faltered, she finally released him

“Haaaah.”

The Hylian slumped back as he sent praises to whatever gods he could. The Trio, holy Hylia, and even the likes of Jabu-Jabu, the Sand Goddess, and Valoo were honored by his unspoken tongue. He was trapped there on the very cusp of climax as he blindly groped for the last piece.

Urbosa eyed him cautiously as he stuffed the very last of the steak in his mouth. She slowly pulled back until the new, shiny blue smear ring could be seen right above the base of his crotch. Her movements were more subdued and restrained lest she set him over the edge by the mere motions of her head alone.

He’d long since surpassed her expectations, and she now sought a way to reward him. The easiest and most tantalizing would be of course to stroke him off until he glazed her face. That should leave enough of an impression to act as the next incentivization.

And yet she did not want to offer such a visceral reward, at least not now. Perhaps one day there would come a time that she’d let him paint her face white with cum. A time where she’d forgo having a hot, salty meal in favor of offering her little bird’s protector a boon to stain the pride of the Gerudo’s face. After that would come new doors and desires as she drew him deeper into the dungeon of decadence.

It was such a simple yet devious trap - one even more effective than the lips wrapped around his fleshy sword. The more he did, the more he accomplished, the greater his rewards. She would permit him new trespasses and favors. On and on this requiem would persist until perhaps the time where she would lay with him, as Gerudo and man.

The thought made her tremble, but never waver.

She didn’t pull away and let him mark her face in a mask of Hylian seed. Rather, her cheeks caved in as she pushed him  _ deep _ into her throat again until her nose brushed through his pubes. The musky, potent stench made her eyes roll in bliss even as her tongue, lips, and hands worked to coax his release.

_ Clink! _

The fork hit the empty plate as Link arched forward with a gasp. His hands flew up and seized her head as she mercilessly sucked his cock. Her smeared lipstick left a bright blue ring at his base as her drool poured out of her sealed mouth in droves. The tongue pinned under his shaft viciously swiped and slapped against his cock as she coaxed him right over the edge

“H-Hyah!”

Urbosa’s eyes widened as the first heavy rope stained her throat. Her nails dug into his thighs as she kept her face planted in his crotch. The Gerudo beauty effortlessly swallowed syrupy Hylian seed as he dyed her gullet white. His fingers dug into her scalp but hardly even fazed the chieftain’s work.

Rings of black loomed in the corners of Urbosa’s eyes as she fought back the need for breath in favor of the batter of the Hylian champion. She gazed through her sweat-sheened face and up to his gritted teeth as he wildly bucked and thrashed against her face. Her lips pulled back as she lightly bobbed her head while he fired every volley down her throat and to her eager stomach. She may have filled his belly with a nicely-prepared steak, but his glaze proved to be all the nourishment she needed.

_ “H-Haaaah.” _

Link slumped down in post-orgasmic bliss. He remained utterly numb as Urbosa gently stroked him off with her sore mouth. Slowly she pulled herself up and exposed the spit and lip-stained shat as it softened between her cheeks. The Gerudo easily ejected him from her throat as her tongue busied itself on cleaning his tip with her spit. Her ministrations managed to coax out two more weak spurts of seed right into her mouth and even out her sealed lips.  _ ‘Heh, aren’t you full of surprises,’ _ she chuckled to herself.

‘ _ Pwah~ _ ’

She pulled free as her drool webbed down on his glans. The strings broke as his cock flopped down, utterly spent. Her nail idly poked him and made the whole of Link twitch in response, much to her bemusement. “Well done, Link - you’ve improved,” she praised him.

He weakly grunted as she lightly battered her cheeks with his cock. The soft thuds of skin against skin barely registered in his exhaustion. His hand traced up to his stomach as he patted the hearty meal that had filled his belly. Her own hand joined his as she shifted up to join him once more.

Urbosa settled on beside him, lipstick smeared, and drool off her chin and breasts. He glanced at her pebbly nipples and the drool that had stained her cleavage. She ran her free nail over his bare chest as her tongue cleaned around her mouth.“Hmph, not bad little Voe...so about the next time,” she mused.

Link groaned from exhaustion and exasperation. His displeasure evaporated as her hand reached around his hip to grab and lazily pump his messy cock. He already felt her smug, triumphant grin hidden by her lovely nose. Her free finger reached up and gently flicked off some pieces of steak from his mouth.’

The endura shrooms had cost her a pretty rupee, but the results were more than worth it thanks to the hot potent spunk in her stomach. The light tastes of his salty seed danced on her palate as she wrapped her shapely thigh over his slack leg. The Chieftain intended to stay as he digested the last morsel of his meal. Perhaps she’d even get another taste of his succulent voe-meat in return as the promise of her next visit lingered in his sex-addled mind.

Killing a thousand monsters may have been a laborious task, but the promise of more of Urbosa’s incredible fellatio would readily make him double that amount. The notion of going further with the goddess of the Gerudo certainly appealed to him as well. His taxed loins twitched in her hand as the thoughts of finally taking her body resonated with the young, eager knight.

His first duty was to Hyrule and to Zelda, this much remained true. And yet for Chieftain Urbosa’s favor, he would gladly go further and further until his body gave out beneath him. For her, just as with Zelda, he would rise to the occasion- all in service of Hyrule and earn the services of the Gerudo’s proudest warrior. He would fight the unending hordes, even if she willed him to charge In his just underwear.

With a stick.

**Author's Note:**

> So this work has actually been in progress since last October or so after I saw this really, really hot picture of Urbosa post-succ with Link that really highlighted her form difference to his. I kinda fumbled out maybe around 800 words then left it to mothballs until I remembered about it right in time for the totally serious and legitimate holiday Steak and Blowjob Day. So with a little creative tweaking to what little was there I made this.
> 
> I really do wanna write more of Urbosa, and not just with Link. I believe that once Age of Calamity starts to get its DLC coming out I'll revisit the game and probably work on a few slight pitches I had in store from that game. I can't really promise anything though, but I hope it happens. Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next time :)


End file.
